Memori
by 13th Hell
Summary: Memori nya terus berputar di kepalanya, tentang kejadian yang hampir merengut orang yang berharga baginya. AU. Adult!Kisedai. Shonen-Ai AkaKuro. DLDR. Mind? RnR pliss!


**Memori**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: drama, drable.**

**Warning! Mungkin ada typho, miss-typho,**

**EYD berantakan (padahal udah di chek plus edit .TwT.) OOC, AU.**

**Judul ga nyambung.**

**DLDR and RnR pliss!**

**©Hell13**

* * *

Butiran itu melesat, menghujam tanah yang kering. Debu yang berterbangan kini sirna berganti embun yang menguap akibat kenaikan suhu yang tiba-tiba. Ia masih berdiri disana, tak peduli tubuhnya telah kuyup terguyur hujan. Surai merahnya lepek, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Namun dibalik poninya, terlihat jelas kilatan dari manik heterchormia miliknya. Menatap tajam pada pemuda lain di depannya. Emosinya meluap seiring suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat. Hawa dingin akibat hujan tak dirasakannya lagi. Gunting merah ditangannya tergenggam erat, siap melesat menembus tirai hujan di depannya.

Sementara pemuda bersurai abu-abu di depannya menatapnya rendah, seakan tak takut pada pemuda yang di juluki Emperor itu. Namun semua kepercayaan dirinya berubah, saat manik silver miliknya mengecil seiring gerakan benda yang melesat tajam ke arah wajahnya. Meleset atau sengaja tak tepat sasaran? Entahlah, yang jelas pemuda itu kini terduduk lemas, akibat keseimbangannya yang hilang. Tubuhnya bergetar, dingin membatu. Pikirannya berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pemuda lain kini telah berdiri di depannya menatapnya rendah dan tajam. Kilatan guntur dan bunyi gemuruhnya, menambah kesan horor atas pemandangan di depannya. Tangan orang itu bergerak mengambil gunting yang menancap di sampingnya. Tatapan tajam masih berkilat di manik heterochorme itu.

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuh, Tetsuya. Akan ku pastikan gunting ini tak akan meleset." Ucap Sang Emepror, dingin.

Dia pun pergi menerobos hujan, meninggalkan si pemuda yang kini hanya terduduk menatapnya nya tak percaya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tangan porselinnya mengelus lembut pipi pemuda bersurai merah itu, berharap dapat menenangkan meski hanya sedikit. Iris biru langitnya memandang sayu. Surai sewarna dengan irisnya menari tertiup angin yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela di ruangan itu. Tubuh kurus berbalut pakaian biru langit itu terduduk di kasur putih yang sewarna dengan semua hal yang ada di ruangan itu.

Pemuda yang ada di depannya itu hanya menatap sendu padanya. Membiarkan hancur topeng yang selama ini ia kenakan di depan orang lain. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah, emosinya masih belum stabil. Meski tangan porselin itu berusaha menenangkannya. Surai merahnya masih lepek. Butiran-butiran air menetes dari tubuhnya, membasahi lantai ruangan itu. Dia tidak peduli, meski semua orang menentangnya. Ia akan melawan siapa pun yang menghalanginya, demi menemui pemuda yang kini berhias perban di kepalanya.

"Maaf. Ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku bisa mencegah Shogou melakukan ini pada mu." Ucapnya, membuat pemuda di depannya sedikit terkejut.

Ia tak pernah menyangka pemuda berjuluk Empror ini akan meminta maaf. Apalagi untuk kesalahan yang sama sekali bukanlah kesalahannya.

Berjengit kaget, Pemuda bermarga Akashi itu terdiam. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pupilnya membulat sempurna saat neuron dalam otak jeniusnya menyadarkannya kembali. Ia pun berusaha mengembalikan sikapnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya. Lama mereka hanya diam, kejadian tadi bukanlah keinginan pemuda biru langit yang masih terduduk di kasurnya itu. Ia hanya tak tau apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan saat pemilik mata _heterochorme_ itu terus saja menahan emosinya.

Genggaman mereka masih bertahan, meski semburat merah di pipi mereka semakin terlihat jelas. Hangat dan nyaman, itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka. Membagi suhu tubuh dalam jari yang berpautan satu sama lain. Namun kegiatan itu terinterupsi oleh deheman seorang yang kini telah berada di daun pintu. Mereka pun melepaskan genggaman mereka, meski terlihat gambaran kecewa terukir di wajah dua insan itu.

"Maaf Akashi, sebaiknya kau mengganti pakaianmu. Sebelum nanti kau berakhir menjadi pasien lain." Ucap orang yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Pemuda bernama Akashi itu hanya menatap tajam sebentar sebelum kembali menatap pemuda biru langit di sampingnya.

"Midorima-kun benar Akashi-kun. Sebaiknya kau mengganti pakaian mu." Ucap pemuda biru langit meminta Sang Emperor menuruti permintaan dokter bernama Midorima itu.

Akashi hanya mengehela nafas, kemudian melangkah angkuh menuju pintu. Sejenak ia berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan kembali, Tetsuya." Ucapnya disertai senyum tipis namun lembut.

Setelahnya ia melangkah pergi dan menghilang ditelan tikungan lorong di depan pintu ruangan itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Masih segar dingatannya. Jeritan anak TK yang di asuhnya, kepanikan guru partnernya, deru sirine dari mobil pemadam kebakaran, dan teriakan polisi yang mengamankan tempat itu. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, seingatnya harinya masih biasa saja. Langit biru yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, membentang luas. Burung gereja masih bernyanyi riang melantunkan melodi di pagi hari. Harinya masih sama seperti hari lainnya. Aomine, polisi sekaligus sahabatnya itu masih menyapanya ketika bertemu dijalan dengan mobil polisinya. Kise yang selesai bertugas dari penerbangannya dua hari lalu masih berceloteh ria bersamanya. Murasakibara pun masih setia mengantar pesanan makan siang untuk TK nya.

Ya, harinya masih biasa sampai pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu datang. Haizaki Shogou.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda itu tak memperdulikan lagi pertandingan shoginya. Telepon dari sahabatnya sudah cukup membuatnya memacu mobil sportnya menuju bandara Internasional Kansai dan langsung terbang ke Haneda. Sepanjang perjalanan pikirannya berkecamuk. Seharusnya ia bisa menebak, saat ia mendapati berita tentang bebasnya Haizaki Shogo. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa orang itu pasti masih dendam dengannya, mengingat dialah penyebab si Psikopat bersurai abu-abu itu di penjara.

Ia yang selalu benar kini harus menyesali kelalaiannya, membayangkan salah satu sahabatnya terbaring tak berdaya dalam ruangan serba putih. Inagatannya pun kembali pada pembicaraannya dengan dokter yang sekaligus sahabatnya itu, Midorima.

Saat itu ia sedang bersiap untuk bertanding dalam pertandingan internasional shogi, sebelum Handphone-nya berdering menampilkan sebuah nama yang ia sangat kenali.

"Halo." Ucapnya, memulai pembicaraan.

"Akashi! Kuroko!" Histeris Midorima, tanpa peduli dengan kesopanan dalam etika bertelepon.

Mata heterchrome itu membola saat ia mendengar nama itu, membuat perasaan buruk berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

"Dia di rumah sakit! TK tempatnya berkerja kebakaran, Aomine bilang Haizaki penyebabnya!" Lanjut Midorima tanpa jeda.

_Handphone_ itu terbanting, tanpa peduli panggilan Midorima yang masih tersambung. Saat itu dipikirannya hanya ada pemuda bersurai biru muda yang sangat berharga baginya kini tak berdaya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hanya ada dua hal yang paling membuat pemuda tan itu benar-benar ketakutan, pertama adalah mantan kapten merahnya melayangkan gunting ke arahnya dan yang kedua sahabatnya terlihat hampir kehilangan nyawa di depannya. Dua hal yang tidak pernah pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu harapkan akan terjadi. Namun dua hal itu justru terjadi, tepat di hari yang sama.

Tubuh berkulit pucat itu lebih pucat dari biasanya, senyuman yang ia lihat pagi tadi telah menghilang. Bibir itu pucat pasi. Nafasnya terlihat lemah berpacu bersama jantungnya. Pemuda bersurai merah darah dengan baju pemadam kebakaran menggendong tubuh lemah itu, berusaha membawanya menuju ambulan yang telah menunggu.

"Tetsu!" Teriaknya, memanggil tubuh yang kini tak berdaya.

Emosinya meningkat saat ia tahu dalang dari kebakaran yang mengahnguskan TK tempat sahabatnya bekerja. Ia langsung pergi memacu mobil patrolinya mencari sang buronan. Berpikir akan membunuhnya saat ia bertemu dengan psikopat yang telah berani mencelakakan temannya. Namun niatnya terurungkan saat Handphone-nya berdering. Meski mencaci sedikit karena mengganggu konsentrasinya ia tetap melihat email itu. Jantungnya berhenti sesaat, mengetahui siapa pengirim email itu apalagi isinya.

* * *

**From: Red Devil (Akashi)**

**To: Aomine**

**Temui aku di taman Kota. Sekarang.**

* * *

Singkat namun menurutnya lebih mengerikan dari email eksekusi bahwa hari ini adalah hari kematiannya. Toh, mungkin memang ini akan menjadi hari kematiannya, ia pun berpikir bahwa kini ketakutan keduanya akan kembali terwujud. Mengingat ia lalai sampai sahabat kesayangan orang itu kini terbaring lemah.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mungkin memang benar kata Oha Asa yang ia dengar tadi pagi. Bahwa Aquarius sedang berada di peringkat terbawah dan hari ini adalah hari terburuk bagi Aquarius. Tapi ia tak menyangka hal yang terjadi di depannya adalah salah satu dari _badluck_ bagi Aquarius. Sahabat yang mungkin baginya kurang akrab, walau sebenarnya mereka cukup akrab, terbaring tak berdaya dalam bangsal yang didorong oleh para anggota medis menuju UGD. Polisi yang terus meneriaki nama dari tubuh mungil yang kini memasuki ruang UGD, adalah Aomine sahabatnya yang lain. Ia masih membatu sampai seorang suster memanggilnya dan detik kemudian ia pun meminta Aomine menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Jika ada hari dimana Midorima tak bersikap Tsundere, mungkin ini adalah salah satunya. Saat mendengar semuanya, secepat mungkin ia meraih Handphone-nya dan menghubungi orang yang ia yakini harus segera ia beritahu. Meninggalkan semua sikap tatakrama kesopanan dalam bertelepon dan ekspresi yang ia biarkan bebas terukir di wajah yang selalu bersikap acuh. Aomine bahkan tak pernah menyangka jika orang didepannya benar-benar sahabat tsundere-nya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aida Riko mungkin bukan cenayang atau orang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Tapi ia yakin siapapun yang melihat pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang sedang berbicara dengan Kuroko itu pastilah bukan orang baik. Seringaian hampir tak pernah pudar dari wajah ovalnya. Menatap rendah orang yang hanya menatap datar padanya. Sesekali asap rokok ia tiupkan pada wajah didepannya, membuat si empunya terbatuk-batuk. Riko ingin sekali menghajranya seandainya Kuroko tak memintanya untuk tidak mengganggu mereka.

Namun seharusnya ia memang tak menuruti apa kata mantan anggota tim basketnya itu. Karena detik selanjutnya sebuah putung rokok berhasil menjadi pemicu api yang kemudian membumihanguskan tempat itu. Seharusnya ia melarang Kuroko untuk bertemu dengan orang itu saat pemuda itu memintanya memanggil temannya. Atau setidaknya ia berharap tak meninggalkan mereka berdua karena kekesalannya memuncak. Ah, namun semua sudah terjadi, kini temannya telah terbaring dan hampir kehilangan nyawa karena menyelamatkannya dan anak TK asuhannya dalam kebakaran itu.

Berharap ia bisa memutar waktu kembali, ia pun menangis dipelukan kekasihnya Hyuga.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jantung Kagami hampir berhenti saat ia melihat tubuh pucat itu tergeletak tanpa daya di tengah kobaran api. Ia dengan segera menggendong orang yang ia anggap sahabat terbaiknya itu keluar dari kobaran api. Rekan kerjanya berusaha memadamkan api yang kini terus menyalak ganas ke setiap sudut tempat itu.

Setelah ia berhasil keluar, ia langsung membaringkan pemuda itu di bangsal yang akan memasuki ambulan. Petugas medis melakukan pertolongan pertama sebelun mereka membawanya masuk ke ambulan. Kagami masih tak percaya dengan semua pemandangan didepannya, seingatnya pemuda yang kini ditangani petugas medis itu masih menyapanya tadi pagi saat ia bertemu di jalan. Namun pemandangan didepannya benar-benar berbalik, berusaha menyangkal. Tubuhnya lemas, hatinya menolak kenyataan. Ia berharap ini mimpi. Tapi teriakan seseorang mengembalikan realitasnya. Polisi yang juga sahabatnya meneriaki nama pemuda yang terbaring lemah di bangsal itu. Kagami tersadar, namun ia tetap berpikir bahwa ini memang mimpi. Mimpi terburuk yang pernah ia dapatkan beserta kenyataan yang berlapis menjadi satu.

* * *

**TBC/END**

* * *

**A/N: Ini hanya drable ga jelas hasil tulisan iseng dalam status fb yang saya buat. Banyak plothole, ketidaksinambungan antar paragraph, dan cerita yang entah maksudnya apa. Semua itu kesengajaan, dan saya sangat tidka yakin akan melanjutkan ini jikalau ini menggantung. Ya, saya Cuma sekedar menulis untuk mengasah kemampuan mendeskripsikan saja. Untuk yang berteman di FB mungkin udah pernah baca. 'cuz ini catetan udah membuluk di note FB saya. 8D**


End file.
